Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software systems and more specifically to simplifying identification of potential non-visibility of user interface components when responsive web pages are rendered by disparate devices.
Related Art
A web page may be viewed as containing the interface definitions of one or more user interface (UI) components. When the web page is rendered by a browser to provide a user interface on a display screen, each UI component controls the input/output characteristics in a corresponding display portion of the user interface.
Responsive web pages are a type of web pages, which can be easily appreciated in contrast with traditional web pages. In traditional web pages, the size (width by height), location, etc., of each UI component is specified in absolute measures, and browsers formulate the eventual layout while complying with the constraints of such absolute measures. Such traditional web pages are generally unsuitable for rendering on disparate devices that come with corresponding display sizes (e.g., a small screen of a mobile phone contrasted with large screen of a workstation).
On the other hand, in responsive web pages, the definitions are more flexible in that sizes, locations, etc., of UI components are specified relative to other UI components. Accordingly, browsers have the flexibility to formulate the layout (the actual size, location, etc.) based on the display size available and the relative characteristics specified in the definitions. As a result, responsive web pages may generally provide better visual characteristics across a range of disparate devices, though having different display sizes.
In view of browsers determining the layout of a responsive web page, some of the UI components defined in the web page may be visible when rendered on some devices, while not being visible when rendered on some other devices. There is accordingly a general need to identify such potential non-visibility of UI components when responsive web pages would be rendered on disparate devices.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.